how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Trilogy Time
Recap The episode begins with a man observing Barney from his window, confused as to why Barney comes out of his apartment at 8:00 pm every night, walks seven paces and smiles. It turns out that Barney does this to pass gas, as he can't to do it in his apartment anymore, now that he and Quinn are living together. Although, Quinn has sold all of her stuff because Barney wants his apartment as it is, she wants to use her own coffee mugs instead of his, which Barney doesn't approve of. He tells her that he has to assert his dominance as a man in his apartment, which results in a fight between them. He finds the gang unsympathetic at his situation, but as he is about to leave Ted's new apartment, Ted stops him for another "Trilogy Time", in which they watch the original trilogy. The tradition started in 2000, when Ted and Marshall were in Wesleyan. They were supposed to study for their economics final, however Ted proposes that they watch the Star Wars trilogy instead. They make a pact to watch it every three years, since according to Marshall, if one didn't watch the trilogy at least once every three years, the dark side wins. Barney is later included in this pact. (Ted and Marshall both get 0's on their economics finals). With every "Trilogy Time", the guys predict their future for the next three: *Marshall is sporting a mustache, is successful lawyer, settled in with Lily, with Lily always being pregnant, since he wants a large family. *Ted is a successful architect, and is with a girl who looks like Robin, has a name starting with R, and is from another country. *Barney is always with a new girl. However, the future that Ted and Marshall predict for themselves never turns out to be true. In 2012, Ted thinks that there is something wrong with him, as he still hasn't settled down with someone. He predicts the future for 2015, in which he is still living alone, while Marshall and Lily are happy with a large family, Robin has married someone else, and Barney is with a new girl. However, Barney doesn't agree with what Ted has predicted for him, saying that for first time in his life, he doesn't want to be with some random girl in three years, and wants to still be with Quinn in the future. He then leaves to apologize to her, by smashing his own mugs, and also tells her that he plans on being with her for a long time. The two later end up passing gas in front of each other. Meanwhile, Marshall comforts Ted, saying that he has a good feeling about Ted's life in 2015. In a flash forward to 2015, Marshall and Barney set up for another "Trilogy Time." Though Barney complains that Ted is breaking their tradition by bringing a girl, he and Marshall make an exception because Ted really loves the girl, who is revealed to be his infant daughter Penny. Continuity *Marshall says that he can't grow a mustache. This was first mentioned by Lily in . His mustache in his dream is just what he wishes he could have in the future, so it isn't a mistake. * Ted's dream girls are portrayed by Cobie Smulders. This points out that Ted subconsciously always wanted a girl with Robin's looks and build. * Ted's first dream girl is from England. It is revealed in Vesuvius and Daisy that Robin is British on her mom's side, since Tracey Ullman does not fake her accent to sound Canadian. * Ted's second dream girl speaks French. Since Robin is from Canada, it is possible that she has at least a working knowledge of French because of possible compulsory French classes she had to take in school as a kid. (Cobie Smulders speaks French in real life) * Ted's dream girls are from another country. Robin is from Canada. *Ted's dream girl always plays bass guitar. In , Future Ted revealed that his wife, does indeed play bass. **Even more than that, Robin playing bass is a hint that she and Ted will get together again. Gallery TrilogyTime.jpg Angry-quinn.png Trilogy -Time.jpg Trilogy-Time-3.jpg Trilogy-Time-2.jpg Trilogy-Time-1.jpg 101700 d0495b.jpg 101700 d0584b.jpg 101700 d0611b.jpg 101700 d0683b.jpg 101700 d1020b.jpg 101700 d1033b.jpg 101700 d1056b.jpg 101700 d0044b.jpg 101700 d0103b.jpg 101700 d0145b.jpg Ted's Daughter.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The same calendar is on the wall by the front door through all of the fantasies and real-life segments. *When Robin plays the bass guitar in Ted's first fantasy, the music is unrelated with what she is actually playing (she doesn't even change notes with her left hand). But as this is a fantasy the men are having, and none of them know how to play bass, they just imagine it'll be done correctly when they get to it like in Marshall and Lily's imagining of playing Bridge on their future front porch. *Robin says "That's why I have never thrown anything out for any relationship ever." This is untrue as she gave away her dogs for Ted in as he felt uncomfortable. *Three years from 2012, Robin is seen throwing the phone off of Marshall's boat. It lands in the water with a very audible splash. Ted can still hear them laughing, although the phone is in the sea. ** It may just be a laughing stuck in his head. * In 2015 Barney complains that Ted was breaking their tradition by bringing a girl, however in most of the predicted futures there were girls in them. Plus also Robin did watch the trilogy while stuck in the stormtrooper costume. * Ted and Marshall go to Barney's appartment to watch Star Wars because they think he's at decoupage class. However they knock on his door even though they think he's not there. * In Ted's vision of 2006 when "Rhiannon" speaks French, she says, "Et maintenant, je suis français." She should have said "française", since that's the feminine form, whereas "français" is the masculine form. * Ted is briefly seen wearing a wedding ring during the flashforward to 2015, although the series finale reveals he had not yet been married until 2020. This may, however, simply be to keep this a secret from the viewers and the rest of the cast. Allusions and Outside References *Ted, Marshall and Barney watched the trilogy. *In 2015, Barney whispers to Ted's daughter that , referencing the controversial revision made to a scene in . *The newspapers in the trilogy time predictions have , , and as US presidents, in 2003, 2006, and 2009, respectively while in the 2015 prediction, would serve a third term. *In 2009, Robin hides from Ted and Marshall in Barney's costume. *A girl Ted is with in three years time is named after , a song by . *Barney's catchphrase in this episode is which was used in a beer commercial. *According to his uniform and medal ribbons in his fantasy, Marshall has, in addition to induction into the Order of the British Empire, been made the honorary colonel of a regiment; possible the Army Legal Services Branch. However, there is no evidence to suggest he is a knight of any sort, and he is in fact wearing the wrong Order of the British Empire ribbon; a military, not civilian one. It could, however, be that he served in the Army Legal Services Branch at some point in the past, though this is unlikely due to his American citizen status. Music The music played when the years flash up on screen between flashbacks is: *"Victory Quest" by John Powell Other Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of Ted's daughter outside of the 2030 framing sequence. *On the version, at the start of the episode, when Barney walks out, the back heel of a woman walking past with a yellow umbrella can be seen. Guests *Becki Newton - Quinn * - Chester * - Trey *Meghan Maureen McDonough - Veronica Podcast Featuring an interview with Chris Elliott. Reception This episode was viewed by 8.00 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/04/ratings-news-10th-april-2012.html Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/trilogy-time,71801/ Chris O'Hara of TV Fanatic gave the episode 5/5. He praised Kourtney Kang, saying that she "did very well to bring us back from the dark side of countless weeks with no new episodes". http://www.tvfanatic.com/2012/04/how-i-met-your-mother-review-barney-shat-first/ Robert Canning of gave the episode 9 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/122/1222676p1.html Ethan Alter of gave the episode a C+. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/trilogy-time.php Michelle Profis of said the episode's final scene opened potential for further material late in the series. http://tvrecaps.ew.com/recap/how-i-met-your-motherseason-7-episode-2/ References External Links * * *